User talk:Head of Ravenclaw
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Sandbox Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Be sure to check out Wikia Labs for the latest features to enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Doppinator private only DO NOT DO ANYTHING WITH THIS anything at all and i wont send the rest Tigerslove (Send Me a Message!) 21:58, November 4, 2011 (UTC) hey head since it's just the two of us on here (sorry for over reacting) would you mind helping me? i would like you to please edit my book you know like punctuation, spelling, grammar etc please you would be helping me a lot i will put up my entire book on here so you can help please send me your reply and besides you'll be the first one to read it *wink, wink, nod, nod* please head you would be helping me a lot. because well as i am sure you can tell it is a very rough draft but that was the version that i didnt get to edit. Tigerslove (Send Me a Message!) 01:04, November 5, 2011 (UTC) sorry i am excited and dont want to deal with punctuation right now thanks for all of your help WOW thanks head but be sure to re-post the chapters when you're done okay so that i can put it back in my file's and hopefully when we are done with this one you can start reading the second (i said read not edit of course if you want to spots open) you are so awsome just make sure it stays between the two of us kay? well i'll get started putting the chapters up today but i dont usually do wiki stuff on weekends but i will try later will put more up today Tigerslove (Send Me a Message!) 15:55, November 5, 2011 (UTC) WOW thanks head but be sure to re-post the chapters when you're done okay so that i can put it back in my file's and hopefully when we are done with this one you can start reading the second (i said read not edit of course if you want to spots open) you are so awsome just make sure it stays between the two of us kay? well i'll get started putting the chapters up today but i dont usually do wiki stuff on weekends but i will try later will put more up today Tigerslove (Send Me a Message!) 23:49, November 8, 2011 (UTC) thanks head i got it! did you get the new chapter and please remember to re-post it up as a new page so that i can copy i back thanks for ''all ''of your help oh! and fair warning i am not a little girl my book shows my mature side and all of the above i have drinking in the next chapter besides you're not a kid either just letting you knw so that you dont lecture me :D Tigerslove (Send Me a Message!) 23:49, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Happy Holidays I bring News! HAHAHA!! I love the new profile picture! I wanted to know if you had done any of the chapters yet and if you did when you would put them back up I would apreaciate(sorry for my spelling mistakes i'm half asleep right now with a terrible headache) them before febuary so that way I can started getting ready to put them up on fanfiction (maybe) so that way by after valintines day (my B-day) I will be ready and set to put up the first five chapters and start writing the other fics but I need the chapters back first I also want to know if you want me to keep putting up more chapters if so please message me and tell me what you think about it and any improvments that can be made HAPPY HOLIDAYS FROM TEXAS! Hope you have a great Cristmas-New Years please message me back i cant wait to talk to you again (been reeeaaalllllyyy bored around here *ARGH*) hope you've been well Tigerslove (Send Me a Message!) 01:16, December 19, 2011 (UTC) (sorry for taking up your time and hope you can decipher my message up there^^ i was too tired to edit the crappy thing(BTW i got my dad a present finally!!)) m'kay and remember to take the sandbox wiki off your faves thing next to your name!! remember between us only! no prob just be careful Tigerslove (Send Me a Message!) 20:45, December 20, 2011 (UTC) sorry if i seem clingy i'm just bored out of my mind and am trying to find something to pass the time :P bored during X-mas time HA! oops forgot to tell you something important but it would be better if we were on chat so that way i'm not hanging because it is kinda important do we even have chat on here? if so i'll meet you at camp jupiter's chatbox thing 2012,cars&warning Hey Head! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!! well I wanted to let you know that I posted some pictures of the cars they drive (the book) and wanted to know your opinion on them more will be coming and the FarraiV.S McLaren is a poster coming up in a new chapter and the orange car (another McLaren Mercades) is going to be a gift in a upcoming chapter I am going to warn you now from where I left off it is going to get intense and it is going to speed throguh a couple of fluff but important chapters so pay attention and then it will get into the drama and we will find out the important stuff that risks grace's life so I hope your new years was/will be good have fun this year so far mine is going pretty awsome and i will be permenatly back and active after valintines day!!! cant wait!!!!! well I bid you goodbye and a fun year laterz Tigerslove (Send Me a Message!) 00:17, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Once again please forgive my horrible writing but i'm just laz today lol no prob man it'd cool with me if you dont want to then you dont have to okay it was just a suggestion btw can you tell me what chapter we're on i dont know if you took the chapter after 7 its one where she's in a dream like state so if you have it or read it let me know soon not rushing you or anything and i really dont want you stressing over editing the chapters if you dont want to then you dont have to i'm really okay and cool with it just let me know if you want to stop i'll still post more chapters for you to read and see if Megan can edit them for me instead byyyeee Weird Idea, Problems and sorry Hey Head. I had a weird idea. When I finish this book, perhaps we could let this wiki out in the open and let others see what i have been working on. I also had another idea. We could gather all the chapter and have a certain place for it, then I would be able to put my FanFictions on here, or put up new ideas I have been working on and let them decide if it is worthy enough an idea to start making that. But there is a problem. A BIIIGGG problem. I am slowly losing the will to write this book. Because (in my eyes) it seems too childish and reading more books theese days, for my cirriculum (HS crap), has got me thinking. Because reading over what they have written and then reading what I've written it seems to be lacking quite a bit. and I'm hoping when I finish it and edit it a little, to make it less of a draft, it will be better but still looks terrible in my eyes. So if you could let me know if my ''book ''is worthy of self publishing, or opening up to the public eye. Others tell me its great and should keep going, but I'm losing the will to write it because of thinking it is crappy and childish. I dont know if my self esteem is wavering or if it is just crap. So let me know. I hope that it is good enough, I dont really want to stop but feel that it is terrible, also I am sorry for taking up so much of your time for making you read theese long messages. It's quite embarrassing but there is no other way to get the news to you when I am otherwise too busy and unavailable. But re-starting school has put a huuuge impact in my days work please understand hoping you are well R.N Tigerslove (Send Me a Message!) 02:30, January 20, 2012 (UTC) LOL I think I've gon crazy MESSAGE/TALK